Nightmare Rex SW145SD
Nightmare Rex SW145SD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released with the video game, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Face Bolt: Rex The Face Bolt depicts the skull of the dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Energy Ring: Rex *'Weight:' 2.73 grams Rex is a translucent gold, with dinosaur heads on the sides and dark green highlights. Fusion Wheel: Nightmare *'Weight:' 32.82 grams Nightmare bears a striking resemblance to the Storm and Galaxy Fusion Wheels in that, it has a three-winged design with a small gap between them. The three "wings" appear to resemble the "spine" or the "tail" of a T-Rex Skeleton. Although it is horrible in Attack customizations, with Beat and Lightning serving better, it is not completly terrible and has found some use as a moderate Defense Wheel. Spin Track: Switch Wing 145 (SW145) *'Weight': 4.2 grams Switch Wing 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Note the need to put SW145 in Defense Mode, since Lightning L-Drago rotates counterclockwise, unlike most other beys that spin clockwise. Line up the major contact points with Lightning's slopes so that the Track and the Metal Wheel can provide Smash Attack together. Performance Tip: Semi Defense *Weight: 0.5 g Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina. Gallery NightmareRex1.jpg|Official image o0800060010742586354.jpg|CoroCoro preview Nightmare Rex.jpg Trivia *Nightmare was to be named Genocide but was changed by Takara Tomy before its release. *It has the same bottom as Poison Serpent SW145SD Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga